1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system and an actuation method for the endoscope system and, more particularly, to an endoscope system that displays an organ model image pasted with an endoscopic image and an actuation method for the endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope systems are widely used in a medical field and an industrial field. For example, in the endoscope system in the medical field, a surgeon inserts an insertion section of an endoscope into a subject. An endoscopic image obtained through an observation window provided at a distal end portion of the insertion section is displayed on a display apparatus. The surgeon can perform an endoscopic examination viewing the displayed endoscopic image. Further, the endoscope system can also record the endoscopic image. For example, a doctor can use a recorded endoscopic image of a lesion part as a part of a clinical record.
In recent years, a capsule-type endoscope system has also been put to practical use. When a patient swallows a capsule-type endoscope, the capsule-type endoscope picks up images inside a body and records the images inside the body while moving in the body.
In the case of the capsule endoscope, since an enormous number of images are acquired, there have been proposed a technique for extracting only an image of a site to be observed such as a lesion part out of an acquired large number of images and a technique for generating an image for diagnosis using images with high priority levels on the basis of feature parameters when a plurality of images are pasted onto a 3D model as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-240000.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-236700 proposes a technique for developing omnidirectional images obtained by a capsule-type endoscope to create developed images, extracting blood vessel patterns and structure patterns in the developed images, joining the developed images on the basis of a result of the extraction, and displaying the developed images over a contour diagram of an organ.
Incidentally, in order to observe a state of a lesion part found in a last endoscopic examination, the endoscopic examination is performed again or the lesion part found in the last endoscopic examination is treated using an endoscope.
Therefore, a doctor writes, in a clinical record, a position of the lesion part found in the examination in an examination target organ. For example, when the examination target organ is a bladder, the position of the lesion part is designated by marking on a bladder development view (schema) drawn in the clinical record.